Sueño
by Sakari1495
Summary: Regalo para la autora Konan-Roia


**SUEÑO**

* * *

Aquella bata blanca de seda se deslizaba en el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos escarlatas, su rostro mostraba algo de cansancio, ese día fue agotador para ella, lo único que deseaba era poder hundirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Camino hacia su dormitorio, se sentó en la orilla de su cama, hubo un silencio, la joven perdió su mirada por unos segundos.

 _El cortar de un cuchillo se escuchaba en aquella cocina, la pelirroja mostraba concentración, no quería cortarse con ese objeto filoso. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, alarmándola un poco._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?... – se preguntó_

 _Volvió a escuchar otro golpe, ahora decidió ignorarlo, mientras no le ocurriera algo a ella no tendría por qué alarmarse, pensó._

 _Siguió con su labor._

 _Ahora el sonido del timbre retumbó en su casa, provocando que diera un saltó, ahora sí se preocupó, primero golpes y ahora alguien tocaba a su domicilio, agarró con fuerza el cuchillo._

 _-¡Ya voy!... – fue lo que alcanzó a decir en lo que llegaba a la puerta con cuchillo en mano- ¿quién es?...- se atrevió a preguntar._

 _-Mi nombre es Ace Gritt soy su nuevo vecino… -_

 _Suspiro mientras abría la puerta, escondiendo el objeto filoso en su espalda._

 _-Hola mucho gustó, mi nombre es Konan Zaoldyeck… -_

 _-Disculpe las molestias que estoy ocasionando, este es un presente de mi parte por ello… -_

 _-Gracias… - respondía mientras lo recibía con cuidado_

Se levantó, cerró las cortinas para que la luz de la luna no invadiera su habitación.

 _No podía hacer nada, los minutos pasaban, si buscaba alguna distracción, al parecer ya no tenía alguna alternativa. Había olvidado las llaves de su departamento, el administrador del edificio no se encontraba, su celular no tenía batería y no contaba con efectivo. Solamente podía sentarse en la puerta de su casa a esperar._

 _Decidió cerrar sus ojos para pensar en alguna solución, pero su concentración finalizó cuando llamaron su nombre._

 _-¿Qué haces afuera, Konan?... – Ace le estaba mirando -_

 _Este volteó a verle._

 _-Olvide las llaves, el administrador no está, mi celular se quedó sin batería y no puedo salir a buscar a algún cerrajero porque no tengo dinero para transportarme… - le contaba su tragedia-_

 _-Entiendo… - sacó su móvil_

 _-¿Qué haces?... –_

 _-Llamó a un cerrajero… -_

 _La chica se ruborizó, saltó._

 _-¡No es necesario que hagas eso!... – habló algo avergonzada mientras se levantaba_

 _El peliverde la ignoró, este ya estaba hablando._

 _-Bien, llegará en un media hora, por mientras… - abría su puerta – adelante… -_

 _Se quedó estática._

 _-Pasa, no puedo dejarte afuera… - le ofrecía el paso_

 _-¿Por qué lo haces?... –_

 _-¿Qué por qué lo hago?... – se extrañó ante la pregunta – porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar, estoy seguro que harías lo mismo por mí… -_

6:15 A.M. era la hora a la que había configurado su alarma para despertar al día siguiente.

 _Los nervios la estaban invadiendo, su mano simplemente temblaba, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada, tragó en seco, debía hacerlo, cerró sus orbes ámbar con fuerza. Hizo un rápido movimiento, toco el timbre._

 _-¿Ah? ¿Konan?... – el oji gris se quedó confundido al ver a la pelirroja frente a su puerta con dos bolsas en su mano izquierda_

 _-Yo… - desvió su mirada para que el chico no se percatará del carmín en sus pómulos – No te he agradecido por haberme ayudado cuando me quede afuera, así que planeaba cocinarte algo, cuando me invitaste a pasar, vi que no tenías ingredientes como para tener una comida balanceada… - trataba de sonar segura_

 _-Amm…. –_

 _La mujer le miró de inmediato al escuchar ese sonido de su boca. Se sorprendió cuando el joven se tapaba el rostro. Pero no era un gesto que significara molestia, sino todo lo contrario su rostro estaba rojo._

 _-¿Estás bien?... – preguntó_

 _-Perdona, me apené, pensé que no habías visto el desorden en mi refrigerador cuando te ofrecí una bebida… - Ace destapó su rostro – no es necesario que hagas eso, de verdad… -_

 _Esta simplemente dio un suspiro._

 _-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar estoy segura que tú harías lo mismo por mí… -_

 _Se hizo paso y entro al departamento del chico dejándolo anonado._

 _-¡Pero no es necesario!... - cerró su puerta_

 _-¡Cállate y acepta mi agradecimiento!... -_

Finalmente, se recostaba en su cama.

-Ah, olvide cerrar la puerta del cuarto… - dijo por lo bajo mientras apartaba las sábanas, para reincorporarse.

-Olvídalo, Konan… - una voz se hizo presente – no pasa nada si dejas la puerta abierta, será mejor que ya descanses, hoy estuviste muy agitada… -

Un somnoliento peliverde se asomaba, no quería que la chica se levantase.

-Vamos, recuéstate… - su cabeza chocó con la almohada mientras incorporaba a la chica nuevamente a la cama.

Le abrazó de lado, su rostro entró en contacto con aquel cabello rojizo.

-Pero, debo cerrar la puerta… - insistía

-Es mejor que se quede abierta… - decía entre sueños – así escucharemos mejor, si nuestro hijo empieza a llorar, recuerda que el monitor de bebé se quedó sin bateria… -

-Tienes razón… - se acurrucó

-Descansa mi mariposa escarlata… -

Finalmente logro conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Dedicado a Konan Zaoldyeck.**

 **Tu regalo :3**


End file.
